


Orion Pax and the Archives

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Dragonfly [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax is a bookworm who can't stay out of the library/archives. Dragonfly teases that he might be in love with the books and that he can't stay away from them. A challenge arises. Sticky smut in chapter three.</p><p>Story inspired by TrickyCain's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3138206">Take a Walk Down Memory Lane Tonight</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Orion Pax is based off the Prime/Aligned continuity. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Dragonfly is my primary OC, whose story is here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2024313/chapters/4390620)
> 
>  
> 
> This is pre-Optimus Prime era. There will be explicit sticky smut in the third chapter.

Night had fallen in the city, and Dragonfly had just finished a shift working with Ratchet in his clinic where she helped him out as much as she could. She drove up to the Iaconian Records Hall and Library, transforming and venting a sigh. She shook her helm with a smile, wondering what the mecha at the front would have to say today as she pushed open the large doors and stopped at the front desk.

“I am sorry, we are closing soon,” Rambda said.

“Yeah, I know,” Dragonfly said. “I’ll be really quick. Do you know what section he’s in today?” 

“Oh it’s you,” Rambda said. “Uh histories, I think.”

“Second floor, northwest corner,” Dragonfly said smiling. “I know it well enough I could get there with all my sensors turned off.” She started walking into the library, coming to the staircase. The library was mostly empty with just a few patrons packing up their books and data pads to leave. She shook her helm smiling, knowing her best friend would have lost track of time. She finally came out on the landing of the second floor and walked to the history section.

Orion cringed at the book he was reading, he was in the midst of a war over who killed a pet.

Dragonfly spotted a blue helm and red frame partially obscured behind a pile of data pads and books. She sent over a ping on their bond, to alert him.

“Huh,” Orion said looking up for a second and then looked back down. It was horrifying yet fascinating learning the strategies used.

Dragonfly walked up behind Orion and draped her arms gently around his shoulders as she kissed his helm and read the words on the book he was reading. “Hello, dear friend....” she murmured into his audial.

“Ah Dragonfly, that was you,” he said tilting his helm back to look at her.

Dragonfly ran her fingers down his exposed neck cabling and kissed him on the lips, her hand moving to grasp the book in his hand.

_::How nice of you to visit me during work. Does Ratchet know where you go on your breaks?:: he asked._

_::Is your chronometer malfunctioning, love? It’s is well past dark. Most of the cafés are shut down for the night already...::_ Dragonfly said, moving her kiss down his neck.

 _::Oh really,::_ he said. _::So you are here to drag me back home away from my reading.::_

Dragonfly nibbled gently on the main cable in his neck supplying his helm with energon. _::Yes, although sometimes I wonder if you are bonded to me or to these books...::_ she teased him.

 _::Can’t bond to the books, can and did bond to you,::_ Orion said. _::They wouldn’t miss me if I went offline. Simply find someone else to read them and love them.::_ He let go of the book, moaning, letting it drop onto the table with a thud.

 _::So glad to hear it, my dear. Let’s go home and we can get something better than junk food in your tanks. Maybe some reward for leaving the library before it closes..::_ Dragonfly said, stepping away from his chair, after she grabbed the book in her hand to prevent him from just re-opening it.

 _::So what will you cook?::_ he asked.

 _::Hmm, book stew...::_ Dragonfly teased him.

 _::Oh no,::_ Orion teased standing up. _::Maybe Dragonfly butter.::_ He leaned down to kiss her neck cables as he pushed his chair back in.

Dragonfly giggled and hugged him. _::I swear, you are one of few mecha who can get aroused in a library reading historical accounts.::_ She took his hand, attempting to lead him out

 _::Well there is the section of erotica,::_ Orion said. _::Restricted from the younger bots.::_

 _::I have no need to read about erotica,::_ Dragonfly said, squeezing his hand. _::I just have to lead you past here or any bookstore to get you all excited.::_

Orion chuckled. _::Not true I have you.::_ he said. “Let’s go home.”

Dragonfly led him downstairs where they came to Rambda’s desk again. “Thanks Ram,” she said. “The library stacks looked empty as we came down here. I think I’ll take home this last straggler though.”

“Good,” Rambda said. “Good night Orion.”

“Night,” Orion said.

Dragonfly transformed into her alt-mode, waiting for Orion. She felt pleased with herself today as she had a small surprise in her subspace for him when they got home. Orion transformed ready to follow her home.

When they got to their apartment block, Dragonfly transformed and stood in the lift, Orion at her side. She looked at her friend. “Remember the other cycle I found you in the cooking and chemistry section of the archives?” she asked him.

“Ah yes, I went in there looking for a recipe for a sick intern at the archives and found so many taste things to try out,” he said looking at her with a smile.

“Yeah, well after the Polyhexian tragedy a lunar cycle ago, a new Polyhexian immigrant set up shop near the café. He was well known for his excellent cuisines back in his home and thought there might be a market here,” Dragonfly said, pulling out a large box gathering steam on the inside of its clear lid and handing it to him. “I spent a few of our extra credits and ordered a full meal of his finest cooking for our afternoon refueling.”

Orion smelled the box. “Oh wow, that smells good, might have to go back to that section of the archives. Polyhexian cooking.” he said licking his lips with his glossa.

“So I’m not cooking you anything for dinner tonight,” Dragonfly said, smiling and stepping off the lift as the doors opened.

“Oh well,” he said. “Perhaps some night or day I can come home early and cook for you.”

Dragonfly chuckled, “That assumes you can avoid the heady call of the library where the books and data pads call out your designation in a sweet love sonnet...” she teased him and ran down the corridor to their door, putting her hand on the door so the scanner could read it.

“Oh you think I can’t?” he teased coming after her. “I will do it sometime when you least expect it. If I can surprise you, perhaps some midday you come in and we can interface what the smell of books and data pads.” He grinned at her.

Dragonfly smiled at him, “Deal. Though what do I get if you cannot surprise me?” she asked. 

“What do you want?’ he asked.

“Hmmm... one of your off cycles with no data pads or books until it is time for recharge,” Dragonfly said, grinning.

Orion blinked. “And what am I supposed to do then?” he asked.

“Travel, watch mecha on the street, cook for your mate, other things...” Dragonfly giggled and flopped down on the couch.

“Alright,” Orion said sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this one .... next one will make up for it. Promise. :)

Later the next week Orion left work a little early a list of ingredients in his hand. “Just tell Dragonfly I had to deliver some padds to a patron who is sick,” he told Rambda.

After he finished his shopping he went home to cook. He started the energon and flavoring on the stove top, adding the few minerals and spices.

Dragonfly headed over to the library as per usual after her day and stopped at Rambda’s desk. “Hey Rambda,” she called quietly. “Here to get my bookworm.” 

“He made a delivery to a sick patron,” Rambda said. “Don’t know when or if he’ll be back.”

“Hmm, okay...” Dragonfly said. _::‘Rion, hun?::_ she called over the bond. _::Shall I meet you at home?::_

 _::Yes, Dragonfly,::_ he said taking a taste of some sauce.

Dragonfly headed home, not thinking any more of the issue as she went up the lift. She sniffed the hallway, ‘Hmm, someone’s cooking,’ she thought opening the door to their suite.

Orion poured the sauce over a dish and put on some ground crystals on it to decorate and flavor, putting the dish on the table grinning.

Dragonfly walked in, “Someone is cooking...” she said, stopping as she saw him. Her mouth hung open as she watched him, optics taking in the sight of the table.

“Did I tell you or what?” he said smiling.

“Wow....” she managed. 

“Well sit down and we’ll eat,” he said. Dragonfly walked over to him, giving him a hug and kiss first. Orion returned the kiss waiting for her to sit down so he could push her chair in

Dragonfly sat down in the chair. Orion pushed her in and then went to sit down across from her.

He poured some flavored high grade in a glass shaped cube and pushed it over to her, then poured himself a glass.

“You really went all out....” Dragonfly said, awed by her mate. “What cuisines are we sampling from tonight?”

“Well some Polyhexian and some Iacon,” Orion said. “I had thought of a few others but the ingredients seemed hard to find.” He shrugged.

“Hmm, fair enough. I've heard the Praxians like to really spice it up with locally grown minerals. That would be amazing to try one cycle,” Dragonfly said, lifting a spoonful of the main course to her mouth.

“So it would seem,” Orion said watching her.

Dragonfly let the taste settle in her mouth, chewing slowly on the crystals. _::This is amazing, love! You made it all yourself?::_

 _::Yes, I did ask around a little about good recipes from some of the archive staff,::_ Orion said. _::Hardest part was getting the sauce at the right time.::_ He got a spoonful tasting it. _::Hmm even better with the crystals, the sauce was spicy but a little tart too.::_

After the meal, Dragonfly took the glass of spiced high grade to the couch, cradling the cup in both hands. 

“So it seems you owe me,” Orion said joining her. He smiled kissing her cheek before taking a sip.

“Hmm, it seems I do, love,” she admitted. “Tomorrow?”

“That sounds good, the erotica section then so we don’t shock some younglings?” he asked with a grin.

“Before closing as usual?” Dragonfly asked. “I can come early.” She put a hand on his leg. 

“That sounds good,” Orion said and leaned over to kiss her. _::Glad you liked it.::_


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonfly stopped at the library two hours earlier than normal the next day. “I have to do some research today,” she told Rambda, smiling as she passed.

“Well nice to see you here earlier,” Rambda said with a smile.

Dragonfly pinged her mate, _::I have arrived, love...::_ she informed him

__::Good, I’ll head over to erotica section was just helping a patron look for a book on How to Draw Cartoons, _:: Orion said waving to the young femmeling.__ _

___Dragonfly headed to the back corner where the erotica was, slipping past the curtained section._ _ _

___Orion joined her. _::Hello there, dear friend,::_ he said, slipping an arm around her._ _ _

___Dragonfly turned to him, kissing his cheek, then left his side to peruse the works. She stood looking at the shelf, reading the titles, doorwings flickering lightly._ _ _

___Orion smiled watching her, reached out to stroke a doorwing with his fingers._ _ _

___“Hmm,” she said quietly in reaction to the appendages being touched as she pulled a book off the shelf and opened it._ _ _

___Orion leaned down to kiss her neck cables. She leaned her helm forward and down giving him access to the back of her neck._ _ _

____::Hmm some racy drawings of different interfacing positions, including a section on bondage...::_ she told Orion, she reached her arm backwards cupping his interface panel._ _ _

____::Ah yes,::_ he said and let out a soft moan against her neck cables. _::Shall I hold you down?::__ _ _

___Dragonfly held back a rev of her engine, gently squeezing his interface panel in her hand. _::I wouldn't say no, unless you hurt me on accident. But I know your intentions are pure...::__ _ _

___Orion chuckled, his hands reaching up to pin down her hands on the desk. He opened his interface panel his spike quite hard._ _ _

___Dragonfly moaned softly, keeping her panel shut until he ordered her to open. _::Hmm, what a hard spike you have, naughty mech.::__ _ _

____::Oh so I am naughty am I?::_ he said. _::Could tell me to go away and leave you alone, here. Or you could open up for me.::__ _ _

____::Yes you are the naughty one, turned on so in the library and revealing your equipment here,::_ Dragonfly shot back, though she was having fun doing this. _::Tell you to go away? Hmm no never.::__ _ _

____::So your dirty processor likes seeing a mech like this, here?::_ he said touching her doorwings with a free hand, letting her feel his spike against her aft._ _ _

____::I only have optics for one mech and it is my honor to fulfill his fantasies,::_ Dragonfly gasped, wriggling against his spike, her interface panel opening with a soft hiss._ _ _

____::He should be so happy to hear that,::_ Orion said moving back to slip his spike into her valve._ _ _

___Dragonfly grunted, trying not to make too much noise as she held onto his hand. _::what other fantasies would blow his processor?::_ she asked. _::Since we're already doing this....::__ _ _

____::Perhaps a dark closet,::_ Orion said pushing in deeper. _:: Or we could try some of those positions.::__ _ _

____::I'd love to distract you under the table, sucking your spike while you try to read your histories...::_ Dragonfly said chuckling._ _ _

___Orion chuckled. _::That sounds like a fun idea,::_ he said leaning down to kiss her. Dragonfly led out a shuddering vent trying not to moan loudly. _ _ _

____::Do kind of wish we could make some loud noises here but...::_ he said pulling back and pushing back in a bit harder than he usually did._ _ _

___Dragonfly let out a squeak at the slightly harder thrust, optics wide as she realized the echoing sound. _::When we get home you can tie me up and I'll moan loudly for you...::__ _ _

___Orion chuckled and gasped as his spike sprayed her valve. He pulled out grinning and venting to keep from overloading._ _ _

___Dragonfly vented hard to keep her fans off and keep her own overload away. _::Is that it? Is that all it takes to sate your passions?::__ _ _

____::Oh no,::_ he said. “Under the desk, then you can finish me,” he whispered._ _ _

___Dragonfly giggled and got off the table, climbing underneath it. She crawled up to his legs, spreading them wider and positioning her helm to lick his spike. _::Pick up a data pad and read....::_ Orion picked up a book flipping it open looked away from the pictures and started reading. It was rather technical reading. _ _ _

___Dragonfly guided his spike into her mouth, her glossa flicking over the familiar nubs and ridges, as she hummed very quietly over his length._ _ _

___Orion gasped at the feeling of her humming over his spike. Sprayed her with his transfluids. _::Oh love,::_ he said looking down at her with a grin. _::You do have such amazingly good ideas.::__ _ _

___Dragonfly swallowed the transfluids in her mouth, creating suction and humming a note of thanks. _::And you taste so very good, Master Pax.::__ _ _

___Orion chuckled at being called master. _::I can almost hardly wait to get home and tie you down, you naughty wench,::_ he said._ _ _

____::Would my master like to go home now?::_ Dragonfly grinned, pulling off his spike. She knelt below the table just in front of him, feeling the top of her helm brushing the underside of desk._ _ _

___“I suppose. How about you love?” he asked smiling down at her. He pushed the chair back, standing up and offered her a hand._ _ _

___Dragonfly shut her interface panel and accepted his hand, hugging him with a grin. “That was great fun, and I could go again at home,” she whispered into his audial._ _ _

___“Good, let’s go home then,” Orion said, wrapping an arm around her as he closed his interface panel._ _ _


End file.
